


At The End

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Choreographed Flouncing and Strutting, Coming Out, Dancing and Singing, Demisexual Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Feels, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Patient Draco, Slow Build, clothes swapping, fashion porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Several years after the war, Harry finds himself working with Draco Malfoy.  This Malfoy is very different than the kid from school, or even the young man at the end of the war.  This Malfoy is strong and confident, humble and contrite, not to mention fit as hell.Harry finds himself on a rollercoaster journey of self discovery involving galas and purple hair, silk suits and general shenanigans, and at every turn is Draco.





	1. At The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowestdive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestdive/gifts).



> This story has been an incredible personal journey for me in so many ways. I’m a better writer and person for it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> First of all, to my amazing team of alpha/betas: Jess, Betsy, Tim, Em & Elise. You lot really deserve more than just thanks but it’s what I have so thanks for being my friends, for holding my hand, for late night and early morning convos when I wanted to give up, for lost sleep and stress and all the laughs and joys we’ve shared and the absolute fashion porn we’ve indulged in over the course of this story. Love you guys.
> 
> To slowestdive - Your prompt song, _At the end_ by iiO, made me smile and that’s the fic I started writing but then the boys had their own opinions and somehow feels happened in the midst of dancing and watching. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Because there’s so much that I used as inspiration and I wanted to share that, there is a chapter two that is all of those inspirations. I prefer that to putting them in the story. You don’t need them to enjoy it but they are there if you’re interested. I've provided a link to the prompt song there. 
> 
> The HP crowd belong to JKR, unfortunately. Song lyrics belong to their respective owners.

The Owl arrived as Harry was finishing his morning coffee. He recognized Kingsley’s courier and stood to let the poor animal in from the early morning cold. Being summoned to the Minister’s office in such a formal way rarely happened. He dressed quickly and made his way to the Ministry.

“Hullo Harry,” Ron said cheerfully as they met up in the atrium. “Meeting today?”

“Yeah, with Kingsley, not sure what about though. How’s work going?”

“It’s good, training is improving and our capture rate is really high. Kingsley’s happy, which makes my life easier." They entered the lifts and held on as they started to move.

“You still on for lunch on Sunday? Mum Floo’d this morning and said to ask if I saw you.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Harry nodded. “I look forward to Molly’s meals.”

The lift stopped with a lurch. “Oi, this is me. See you for lunch Wednesday, like usual?”

“Yup, see you then.”

Harry rode the last level and exiting the lift, turned and made his way to Kingsley’s door. It was open and he waved Harry in and offered him a seat.

“Tea? Coffee?”

Harry shook his head. “No thanks. What’s up?”

The Minister handed him a folder, then leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled in front of his chest. “I have a new Foundation that falls under your jurisdiction. You shouldn’t need a lot of involvement but you need to be familiar with it and meet with its founder. Take a look through and see what you think.”

Harry perused the folder, stopping several times to look up at his boss then continuing to read. Finally, he closed the folder and looked at Kingsley. “Well, that was unexpected.”

Smiling, Kingsley nodded in agreement. “It was for me too but I had it checked out. It’s all set up properly and he’s not stepped a foot out of line.”

“I haven’t seen Malfoy since the trials,” Harry offered, “but he assured me then that he wouldn’t waste his second chance. I don’t doubt his sincerity so if you believe him, I’ll accept that. What exactly do you want me to do with this? How involved do you want me to be?”

“Just keep an eye on it, make certain things are handled properly, just as you do with all new foundations. I only asked to see you in person because you two have a … colourful history.”

“We were kids, thrust into a war the adults in our lives decided to wage.” Harry sighed and shrugged. “I don’t fault him for his choices. His family was threatened and he never took the Dark Mark. None of us should have been in that situation, well, besides me. I never really had a choice. Anyway, that’s old news and the past is the past. I’ll meet with him, offer him support and let him do his job; same as the others.”

“That’s the response I expected to hear,” Kingsley said with a nod. “I’ve contacted Mr Malfoy and requested he stop by your office this afternoon for a brief meeting.”

Picking up the folder, Harry made his way to the door, then paused. “You should come for lunch Sunday. It’s been a while. Molly’d be thrilled to have you.”

Several hours later, Harry was making his way through the paperwork that always mysteriously piled up on his office desk when he was away for more than a day. A rap on his door caused him to look and he motioned the visitor inside. “Come in, Malfoy,” Harry directed as he went to refill his cup. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Tea, thanks. Just milk.”

Harry handed him the tea with what he hoped was a friendly smile before settling into his seat with fresh coffee. “How’ve you been? How’s your mum?”

Draco looked surprised for a moment but seemed to shake it off quickly. “We’re both well, thanks to you. She’s adjusting to her new life, I’m trying hard to create one. I have a lot of work ahead of me to repair the damage my father and I did.”

“The damage your father did,” Harry said pointedly. “All you did was be a poncy git trying to save his family.”

“Classy,” Draco drawled, then smiled, “but true. I am striving to be better these days.”

“Good,” Harry said, relaxing a bit. “This should certainly help your cause.”

Draco looked pensive for a moment. “Congratulations on your promotion, by the way. Humanitarian Junior Minister. Very impressive.”

“Thanks, but it’s mostly a courtesy title.”

“Kingsley said this falls under your jurisdiction. What do I need to do to make this work?”

Looking him in the eyes, Harry smiled. “All you have to do is your job, legally and above reproach and we’ll get along just fine. From what I can see here and what Kingsley’s told me, you’re doing just that. So,” Harry asked, folding his hands on his desk, “Tell me your goals for the foundation.”

Without hesitation, Draco responded. “I want to make amends, Potter. To provide help: free professional mental health assistance to anyone injured by the war, for as long as they need it. I propose a number of clinics providing these services, all costs covered by my Foundation. Mother and I also want to start an Orphanage at the Manor for war victims children. This will be my mother’s to run, but I will oversee everything through the Foundation.”

“You want to do this at Malfoy Manor?” Harry asked, slightly horrified.

“Yes,” Draco explained, his voice tense. “Trust me, Potter, I understand. I have reactions as strong as you do to the memories of that lunatic in my childhood home. However,” he continued, shifting nervously in his chair, “Mother and I have spent the last year redesigning and rebuilding every inch of it that they invaded. It’s a beautiful place and has everything needed to care for children well. You could come and see it, if you think that would help.”

“I...I don’t know if I could go back there,” Harry admitted, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.”

“How do you think I felt?” Draco asked quietly. “It’s my home and my father allowed it to be turned into a vipers’ pit. Mother and I had little choice. It’s been in our family for ten generations. We couldn’t just leave it, so we did what we could to erase the damage.”

Harry leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “I’ll have to see the Manor and the changes you’ve made before I can sign off on the use of it as an Orphanage.” After a long moment, he gave a quick nod. “Very well, I’ll come. Does Thursday at ten work for you?” At Draco’s nod, Harry made a note in his calendar and then faced Malfoy again.

“The Manor aside, this is good. What you’re doing here. This is positive work and I’m glad you chose this way to help. Your clinics will provide a much needed service that St Mungo's has neither the staff nor the funding to provide. And it's something the wizarding community can really use. Call if you need anything and I’ll see you Thursday.”

Draco stood and with a moment’s hesitation, offered his hand. This time Harry did not hesitate to take it. “Thanks, Potter, for being willing to help. I’ll see you Thursday.”

“Thursday.” Harry nodded and watched as Draco turned and left without looking back.

oOo

Thursday morning broke cold and sunny and Harry was grateful that Malfoy had taken the time to Owl him to verify the Floo in the Manor was open for Harry to use. Taking a deep breath, he tossed the powder and found himself emerging into a large parlour where he was greeted by Draco and his mother.

“Mr Potter.” Narcissa smiled as she moved forward to greet him.

“Harry, please,” he replied, offering her his hand with a smile. “Draco,” Harry added, turning to Draco and using his first name in an attempt to not appear rude in front of his mother. Draco looked startled for a moment then recovered and responded.

“Harry,” Draco smiled in amusement. “Mother has arranged tea; would you like the tour first or after?”

“First, I think, if that’s alright.”

“Of course. We’ll start with this room. This will be our welcome reception room, staffed around the clock to cover any needs that might arise. Mother has been in charge of most of the decorating, making it feel warm and welcoming.”

“It’s lovely,” Harry admitted, taking a closer look around. The room was decorated in soft shades of peach and grey. A large polished wood desk with rounded edges sat just across from the Floo. Several sofas and chairs offered comfortable seating for those who would be waiting. Gone were the heavy, dark curtains. The windows glistened in the late morning sun and light, billowing sheers lifted in the light breeze.

“Pending approval by the Ministry, we’ve been granted a Floo connection directly to Pediatrics at St Mungo’s,” Narcissa explained, “and everything is in place for direct transfer to the Children’s ward if needed. Additionally, there will be a fully staffed mental health centre on site for the children's well-being.”

Harry nodded, fully impressed with the attention to detail.

“We’ll go this way,” Draco motioned with his hand toward a doorway, “the entry hall and grand staircase. You’ll notice that everything has been changed since you were last here.”

Nodding, Harry stood and turned fully around, amazed at the changes. What was once an enormous room of dirty looking stone and a large sooty fireplace was transformed. The floors were now covered in white marble with black inlays. The walls were whitewashed as was the staircase and golden sconces burned brightly on the pillars. There were large carpets on the floor in shades of green and colourful tapestries on the walls. A cheery fire burned in the fireplace and a comfortable seating arrangement faced it. Vases of fresh flowers gave a springtime scent to the air.

“If I didn’t know for sure where I was, I’m not sure I’d have recognised it. It’s incredible.”

Draco and Narcissa exchanged smiles and Draco looked back to Harry. “Thank you. I think you’ll like the other changes too. Come, we’ll continue through here,” he beckoned, walking through a nearby doorway.

An hour later, the trio emerged into the back garden, chatting about the house.

“I’m thoroughly impressed,” Harry admitted. “You’ve done a wonderful job changing the house. The children’s rooms are brilliant. I especially like the indoor pool and gym. Physical fitness can be challenging with our weather. And,” he said, smiling, “Hermione will be pleased that your house-elves are free and are compensated very fairly.”

Narcissa turned toward the garden, sweeping with her hand. “The gardens. I’ve kept the gardens by the house as they were, herbs and flowers. Outside this formal walled area, however, much has changed.” She led the way and showed Harry a large area cleared with play equipment and two large greenhouses with garden patches in between for teaching the children gardening. Returning to the parlour, they sat for tea.

“Well, Mr P- Harry, what do you think of our home as an Orphanage?” Narcissa looked at him in that direct way of hers.

Harry looked at her and then at Draco, then smiled. “I think the children who come here will be very happy indeed.” He lifted his cup. “To new beginnings.”

oOo

It was three weeks after his visit to the Manor and the subsequent filing of his report before Harry received the papers he was waiting for. He'd Owl'd Malfoy earlier that day. When there was a tap at the door, he looked up in anticipation and smiled.

“Come in,” he said indicating the chair opposite. A tea tray sat on his desk between them. “Help yourself.”

With tea prepared, Harry looked over his cup at Malfoy and gave him a smile. “How are things going at the Foundation?”

“They are going well. The board is mostly in place, the charter declared and I’ve secured office space to give us a public front.” Draco paused, choosing a sandwich and chewing thoughtfully. “I’ve also decided on names. The foundation is now The Phoenix Foundation and the Orphanage is New Hope Manor.

Harry nodded and smiled. “I like them. They are descriptive and encouraging. That’s good. Seems like things are progressing well.” Harry paused and opened the file on his desk. “So, I called you here because I received the preliminary findings this morning. I’m pleased to say everything is on track for approval for the _The Phoenix Foundation_ and the _New Hope Manor_.” Harry smiled at Draco, glad to be able to give such a positive report. He saw some of the worry slip from Draco’s face.

“That’s, well, that’s great news, Potter. I’m pleased.” Draco sat his mug on the tray and leaned forward and then back, as if trying to both contain and release a burst of energy. “Mother will be as well. She has her heart rather set on the Orphanage.”

“There are still a few things to complete in the process but it’s mostly routine. You’ve passed the tough spots without a problem.”

“How long, do you think, before we’re fully approved?”

“Fully could take a year or more, even with me pushing but I’d say six months or less, for the initial approvals. That will let you move forward with things like property acquisition and staffing some key positions.”

“Damn, I didn’t realise it would be so long,” Draco sighed.

“I know it’s frustrating but this system is slow. We’re trying to change it, trust me.” Harry tried to sound reassuring. “As you get closer to accepting kids and patients, there will be other rounds of details to be approved. This approval, however, is the toughest and most important to get. In fact, I thought we could go back through the details and be sure that everything was right for the next round of approvals so we don’t lose time on errors.”

“Sounds great. Let’s get to it then and thanks Potter, for your help.”

oOo

Draco and Pansy Apparated into London and made their way down the street, rushing to avoid the threatening rain. They took a seat and ordered their drinks.

"Tell me again why we’re here, darling?” Pansy drawled, sipping her sherry.

Draco sighed and pinched the top of his nose between two elegant fingers. “Because I’ve barely been out of the house in over a week and I couldn’t abide another minute of my own company, that’s why, you bint.”

“Touchy, touchy.” She sighed and then her eyes stopped on a sign by the bar. “Merlin’s arse, Draco. It’s karaoke tonight.”

“Is it now?” he asked innocently, taking a sip of his soda water and lime. “How fun.”

Just then, the DJ announced sign ups were underway and proceeded to call up the first performer.

“Well now, isn’t that just a perky surprise,” Pansy said sarcastically, her eyes watching the man with messy black hair and glasses bound up to the stage and take the offered mike. “Potter, hmm. Very interesting.”

“Yes, isn’t it?” Draco smirked as he sipped on his drink.

“So, hi! I drew the short straw,” the man joked, his eyes searching the laughing crowd. As the music started, Harry’s brows rose and his eyes locked onto Draco’s intense gaze before he blushed and looked away, focusing on the screen as he began to sing.

 _Speak, talk to me_  
_Show what I am_  
_And cannot be, talk_  
_Entertain me_

Draco never took his eyes off Harry. He followed the slide of his adam’s apple when he swallowed and the casual lick of his lips between the lines of the song. Almost without thought, Draco began to mouth the words of the song along with him, feeling the pull of the questions the words described. When Harry glanced up and caught him, a shy, lopsided grin formed and Draco’s breath hitched, his stomach twisting slightly.

 _Why the want for all that I can't touch_  
_And all that I can't see?_  
_Why the want for all that I can't speak?_  
_And what is mine?_  
_And all I see_  
_Speak to me_

Never taking his eyes off of Harry, he felt a shiver when Harry smiled at him again as he passed their table on his way back to his friends.

Draco returned the smile, so lost in his thoughts he never even noticed Pansy watching him.

oOo

The post Owl arrived as Draco was enjoying his avocado on toast and tea. He read the note as he ate, pondering its contents. What in the world could Potter want that would precipitate meeting in a pub instead of his office?

Draco waited nervously at a secluded table watching the door. Had he angered Potter at karaoke the other night? Had he changed his mind about helping him? Finally, the familiar face entered the pub and approached the table.

“Potter,” Draco said politely.

“Malfoy,” Harry responded, taking his seat. “Let’s order lunch and drinks, my treat, of course.”

Draco hesitated a moment, then nodded. They ordered food and both ordered soda water with a twist.

“No alcohol, Potter?” Draco asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Harry chucked. “I could ask you the same.”

“Fair enough. I rarely drink anymore. I drank a lot after the war and liked it a lot.” Draco’s eyes dropped and he paused, taking a sip and clearing his throat before meeting Harry’s gaze again. “So, well, I had to make a decision. I chose my health and sanity and now closely control my intake. You?”

“Control, pure and simple. I don’t like being out of control. So, like you, I manage when and how much.” Harry pondered his glass as if it held the answers to great mysteries, then smiled. “I’ve grown fond of the soda and lime.”

“To control,” Draco said, raising his glass.

“To control,” Harry repeated, clinking their glasses together.

“So, what’s this about?” Draco asked.

“A proposal.” Harry chuckled at the look on Draco’s face. “Relax, Malfoy.” He paused. “I’m here to propose friendship.”

“Excuse me?” Draco just looked at Harry.

“Friends, _Draco_. I want us to be friends.” With that, Harry extended his hand across the table and smiled.

Hesitating for a moment, Draco ignored his head and listened to his heart and clasped the offered hand with a nod. “Friends then, _Harry_.”

oOo

For months, Quidditch was the biggest topic of conversation whenever the friends gathered, whether at the pub or at club night. Then it happened. England won their quarter-final and moved forward into the semis. Harry and Ron were at the game and it was pandemonium when England caught the Snitch. One step closer to the World Cup. Without a doubt, the party that night would be spectacular.

“We did it!” Ginny squealed over the cheering crowd as she flew up to where they stood by the railing waving to her. As she flew off to catch up to her team, she called back over her shoulder, “Party! _Inception_ at nine, be there!” She was gone before they could answer.

Ron looked at Harry. “Well?”

Harry shrugged. “She’d likely come and drag me out if I wasn’t there, so okay.”

“It’ll be fun, yeah?” Ron said as they made their way out of the stands and toward the Apparition point.

“Course it will,” Harry agreed, not quite meeting Ron’s gaze. It’s not that Harry wasn’t excited for Ginny or that he didn’t want to celebrate with her and his mates—it had just been a really long week. Several long-winded meetings and two evenings of speech-filled galas, plus time spent with Teddy had him a bit worn out and low on social reserves.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived at Inception. Harry took a deep breath and followed Ron inside. The club was large and loud with a dance floor full of undulating bodies. He glanced at it as they made their way to the bar and ordered drinks before turning to the banks of booths.

“Hey Harry, Ron,” Neville greeted them cheerfully and Luna jumped up and gave them both hugs before they crowded into the large c-shaped booth with them.

“You okay there, mate?” Neville asked, leaning over so Harry could hear him.

Harry nodded, trying to respond over the noise. “Just a long, busy week s’all.” Neville nodded in understanding before turning his attention to whatever Luna was whispering in his ear. Harry was nursing his usual soda with lime when he heard a familiar voice.

“Good evening, everyone,” Malfoy drawled. “Spectacular game, yes?” He was accompanied by Pansy Parkinson of course, and her cousin Margaret Fawley, the Seeker for England.

“Malfoy, Parkinson, Fawley,” Harry replied, raising his glass with a grin. “Amazing game, yes. Well done, Fawley, catching the Snitch.”

“Thanks,” Fawley answered with a slight incline of her head. “Hope our luck holds out.”

“Join us,” Ginny said, laughing as she slid in next to Neville and Luna, leaving the spaces next to Harry open. “The place is pretty packed.” Draco nodded and slid in next to Harry and the girls followed him. They chatted about mundane things; the meeting they’d attended earlier, the upcoming gala on Tuesday.

“You don’t look any happier about going than I am,” Harry remarked as they sipped their soda waters.

“I’m not,” Draco admitted. “To be fair, I’m grateful as hell to no longer be the pariah of society and actually be invited to events, but it’s the sheer boredom. I fail to understand why they must all be so staid and dull.” Draco huffed as he took a sip. “I imagine there’s a meeting somewhere of all the organisers and they gather together determined to remove any enjoyment from the proceedings.”

Harry laughed as he drained his glass and nodded. “I agree, they are dull as fuck.” He looked at Draco and grinned. “I admit that I’ve often fought the temptation to do something to stir things up a bit.”

“No,” Draco smirked. “Not the great Harry Potter. The little ladies in their tea hats would be positively aghast!”

“That’d be damn funny to watch, you have to admit,” Harry grinned widely. "Can't you just see them spluttering and fanning themselves with their programs?"

“Damned if I wouldn’t pay you to do it,” Draco admitted as he waved the waiter over and asked for another round. “After all,” he said conspiratorially, “what would they do about it? It’s not like they’d throw you out or stop inviting you.”

“You’re such a bad influence on me, Malfoy.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose. “Scared, Potter?”

“You wish,” was the anticipated reply and Draco chuckled when he got it.

“Well, then, perhaps one day you’ll get bored enough to do something more than think about it.”

The pair were whispering furiously when their drinks arrived and they missed the look that passed between Ron and Pansy. A short while later, Pansy nudged Draco and motioned toward the dance floor.

“Come dance with me,” she said, standing and tugging on his arm.

Draco looked up, as if he were considering refusing but apparently thought better of it.

“Order me another?” he asked without waiting for an answer before sliding out of the booth and into the throbbing crowd on the dance floor.

When their soda waters arrived, Harry looked over the glass to watch Draco and Pansy on the dance floor moving to one of the current dance tunes. He watched them for a few long moments, wondering when the hell Draco had learned to move like that. He had long ago noticed Draco was slender and damn fit but Harry would take his admission of that to his grave. Draco’s eyes were closed, his long hair loose and brushing across his back and his hands were up in the air in abandon. With a will of their own, Harry’s eyes travelled down the soft pink shirt to the sliver of bare skin between the bottom of the shirt and the tight, black trousers.

He had no idea he was staring until he saw a hand flash in front of his face and he turned his attention to Ron. “You okay there, mate?” Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

“Fine, yeah,” Harry replied over the noise, giving Ron a solid nod before his betraying eyes turned back to watch Draco dance. His arms were down, now, so the enticing sliver was gone, but he had turned so that his very fine arse was on display, albeit clad in black leather. Harry licked his lips and sipped his drink. He missed the look on Ron’s face as he followed the direction of Harry’s gaze.

Lately, Malfoy and Parkinson had been at the same clubs that they went to and were slowly becoming a part of their crowd. Harry didn’t mind, he rather liked them both these days and was doing his best to leave the past in the past. Ron nudged him and asked if he wanted a refill on his way to the bar and Harry nodded before returning his attention to the dance floor.

oOo

They had a routine, he and Ron, a comfortable agreement. They had lunch every Wednesday and went out every Saturday night, often joined by any mix of their friends. Sometimes they went to the pub, sometimes dinner and a film and sometimes they’d try out a new club. It was fun and it helped all of them unwind and remind themselves that they were still young, despite having fought a war.

A couple of weeks after the England team celebration party, Ron announced over lunch that he wanted to visit a new club near Notting Hill. Shrugging, Harry nodded his agreement and tucked into his fish and chips. He never noticed Ron’s knowing smile.

The club was already in full swing by the time Ron and Harry arrived on Saturday. They grabbed drinks in the bar and walked up to the next level. While Ron searched for their friends, Harry’s gaze travelled over the dance floor and his heart skipped when he found what he hadn’t realised he was looking for. The long blond hair was swept up into a high ponytail and flew around his face as he danced. Graceful like a cat in his leather trousers and a dark green muscle tee, he swayed to the beat, his arms graceful and a hint of kohl around his pale eyes. Harry licked his lips and followed every movement.

Moments later, Ron came back and dragged him to their friends’ booth and out of range of Malfoy. Later, on the dance floor amid their friends, he found himself dancing next to Draco. They moved together in the centre of the floor, not quite touching but maintaining a close proximity. The eight of them danced together until the last song played and the lights came up.

As they left the dance floor and went to collect their things to leave, Ron and Harry approached Draco and Pansy.

“Hey mates,” Ron said as he drew close. “Mum asked me to invite you both to lunch Sunday at the Burrow.”

Pansy’s eyes widened and looked over Draco, both of them quite surprised. “Well, that’s—” Pansy started, looking confused.

“Please come,” Harry chimed in. “It’ll be fun and Ron’s mum’s cooking is amazing. And there’s usually Quidditch after, if you’re still in Seeker shape after all this time.” Harry smirked.

Draco and Pansy looked at each other again and then back at their friends. “Good enough shape to take you on, Potter. What time?” Draco asked with a smile.

“Noon,” Ron said.

“Wicked,” Harry added, “see you then.”

oOo

This was just a friendly pickup game, like every other Sunday at the Burrow and yet, it was anything but typical. This Sunday Draco, Pansy and Blaise had been invited. Harry had insisted and Molly had accommodated her heart son. Blaise and Pansy watched from the sidelines with Fleur and Hermione but Draco was drafted as Seeker on Bill’s team while Harry was Seeker for George.

A fierce game throughout, Harry and Draco faced off when the Golden Snitch made its first appearance and both men raced after it. At first, Harry had a slight edge, then Draco. They elbowed each other trying to gain the advantage and as they drew close, Draco tucked his chin down determinedly and reached out, whooping when he felt his fingers close around the fluttering wings. He drew up his broom and lifted his hand in the air, a brilliant smile on his face.

“I did it,” he said breathlessly. “I won! I finally beat you, Harry.”

“You won,” Harry said with a huge smile. “Well done, Draco!”

oOo

Harry sighed as he pulled on his dress robes for yet another gala appearance, picking up his invitation just before Apparating. Stepping away from the landing point, he nearly collided with a tall, solid body. One glance at the white blond hair told him who he nearly bowled over in his carelessness. “Sorry,” said two voices at once as hands reached out to steady the other.

“Malfoy,” Harry said, unable to stop the smile that curved on his lips.

“Potter,” Draco replied cheerfully. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. You?”

“Fine, yeah. So, here we are yet again at _the_ most fun event of the year.”

Harry paused and looked confused before he translated the smirk and bright eyes and knew the spirit behind them.

“Right, fun. Can hardly contain myself.” Looking around, Harry continued. “Here on your own?”

“Yes. Mother travelled and was too tired so I’m representing us alone. You?”

The pair made their way to the ballroom as they talked. “Always.” At Draco’s curious look, Harry explained. “I’m not dating anyone and I refuse to subject my friends to this torture; I like them too much.”

Draco laughed, “But you would someone you were dating. What does that say about you, Potter?”

“That I’m a thoughtful, caring friend who isn’t above dragging my partner into hell with me?”

Pausing, Draco looked at Harry and then gave into honest laughter. “Well, seeing that we are two handsome young men on our own, let’s share the misery, shall we?”

“Indeed. Lead the way.”

The pair entered the ballroom the Ministry regularly procured for such events. The room’s size and colours varied depending on the function, though the setup was generally similar each time. Tonight, it was set for approximately fifty people and decorated in shades of blue and trimmed in white. There was a large head table for official guests and round tables scattered in front. To one side was a dance floor and a full service bar. A food buffet was being set up along the opposite wall.

The pair moved to the bar and contemplated the sparse drinks menu. Draco looked pained then chose a Vodka Collins, Harry a Bloody Mary before they moved off to find their table. “Vodka, how pedestrian,” he said with a roll of his eyes as they took their seats. “Must have gotten a discount.”

Harry snickered between sips of his drink. “I expect it has something to do with the fact that we’re hosting the Russian delegation tonight. Strange, though, that they’d serve vodka before food. I’d expect at least a salad.”

“Potter, you have so much to learn,” Draco said, leaning close to Harry’s ear, “they actually did, in a way. Vodka is made of potatoes. Potatoes are a vegetable, hence Vodka is a type of salad.” He sat back with a self satisfied look on his face. “Besides that, you’re drinking a bloody salad in a glass.” For a minute, Harry just stared, but as Draco lost the battle to hide his grin, the two collapsed into laughter.

As the night drew to a close, Harry retrieved his coat and walked toward the Apparition point.

“Thanks, Potter,” Draco said, falling into step beside him. “You made this gala much less boring than usual.”

“Same,” Harry agreed.

“What do you say we come up with something interesting for next time? We could Owl if we have any good ideas.”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Sounds good. Goodnight, Malfoy.”

“Goodnight, Potter.”

oOo

Several weeks and numerous Owls later found Harry and Draco meeting to prepare for that evening's gala. They'd agreed to shake things up but now Harry was having second thoughts.

“Are you sure about this,” Harry asked hesitantly, his eyes pinned to the mirror.

“Of course I'm sure, Potter. You aren't going to back out now, are you? Draco asked. “We’re just about to start having fun at these dead dull things.”

Harry snorted. “Is that what you call it then?” He watched Draco's features, concentration evident in the way he bit on his lower lip as he guided the brush expertly over his short, neat nails. “I will admit, setting challenges for ourselves to do something fun at these events has made them more bearable.”

“Quite right,” Draco agreed. “I was rather surprised to find this gala held on a Tuesday night. Don’t they normally garner these things on weekend?

“They do, but this one is catering to a wealthy group of American wizards who have to be back in the States by then, so here we are.”

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, turning his attention back to their preparations.

An hour later, the two men stood side by side in front of the mirror admiring their handiwork. Harry's black hair had been spelled a deep, rich purple to match his nails and styled into a messy swoop. Draco had gone for Bowie pink, shoulder length and spiky. In contrast, both of them wore classic tailored black suits.

“Well," Harry asked as they preened, “what do you think?”

“I think we're fabulous, of course.”

The pair entered the ballroom side by side and immediately the loud whispers started. Someone to Harry’s right gasped and mumbled something about pink. Harry looked at Draco and smirked when Draco winked at him. As if rehearsed, the pair walked in together with their heads held high, calling out to those they knew.

“Good evening Ambassador Williams, so good to see you,” Draco said in his most posh voice.

“Evening, Minister,” Harry said with a tilt of his head and a twinkle in his eye.

“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy,” Kingsley said, hiding his amusement. “So good of you to join us tonight. It’s sure to be a colourful evening.”

Harry lost the battle and just grinned, ducking his head slightly before schooling his features. “I’m certain it will be a most respectful affair, Sir.”

The two made their way to their table, as dignified as two gentlemen could possibly be. They passed the hours making small talk and trading future ideas before making their way home.

oOo

“Hey mate,” Ron said as he made his way to the table the next day for their weekly lunch. “Sorry I’m late. Williams had a spot of trouble this morning.” He sat his tray down, then dropped the paper beside it. “Did you catch _The Prophet_ this morning?”

Harry looked at his friend like he’d lost his mind. Ron chuckled and handed the folded paper to him. “Front page, above the fold.” Opening the paper, Harry grinned at the large photograph of him and Malfoy in their brightly colored hair and crisp black suits. His grin faded, however, when he saw the headline: “ _Has Death-Eater Malfoy Corrupted Saviour Potter?_ ”.

“Fuck,” he muttered, then sighed. He scanned the article quickly, his mouth growing tighter the more he read. Finally, he folded the paper, looking up at Ron. “I can’t let that stand,” Harry declared.

“What choice do you have?” Ron asked around his mouthful of food.

“As soon as we finish lunch, I’ll be asking that same question and someone isn’t going to like my answer. Fuck, I’m pissed off.”

“Harry, mate, you knew when you did it you’d draw attention.”

“Attention is one thing. Slander is another.”

Ron tried all through lunch but Harry would not be...swayed. He had abandoned the rest of his fish and chips between grunts and scowls at the paper's headline. When they stood to leave, Harry tucked the paper up under his arm. “I’m keeping this,” he said firmly. Ron nodded his consent as they walked out into the street together.

“Let me know if I need to come and bail you out, okay?”

“Thanks. I will.”

Twenty minutes later, Harry’s robes were billowing out behind him as he pushed past the uncooperative receptionist at _The Daily Prophet_ and straight into the glass walled conference room where the editor and staff were meeting. Mr Martin, the editor, a pudgy, middle-aged man with glasses stared as Harry entered.

“What’s the meaning of this interrup—oh, Mr Potter. I’m afraid we’re in the middle of a meeting just now, but—”

With a flourish that would have made Snape proud, Harry was at the editor’s side in three steps and he was so visibly angry Mr Martin took a step back. Without a pause, Harry slapped the paper down onto the table and pulled up to his full height, his eyes blazing.

“Someone in this room is going to take responsibility for this _garbage_ , and for fixing it and they are going to do so right now, do I make myself clear?” Harry stared the editor down, then each person at the table.

“Well, well...” Rita Skeeter’s voice died quickly when she found herself nearly nose to nose with the man who faced down Voldemort.

“I’d be really damn careful what comes out of that lying mouth of yours, Rita, unless you want to really piss me off. You won’t like me when I’m angry.” When she just stared at him, he pulled back out of her personal space and returned to the editor.

“M-M-Mr P-Potter, You were out at a public event. The photo is well within—”

“Merlin’s arse, I don’t care about the _picture_. I care about the story. You called Draco Malfoy a Death Eater. You allowed an entire article to go to print full of slanderous shite that you had no proof of. You did that. The only question here is do you fix this or do I take steps that I guarantee none of you are going to like?”

Harry looked down at the man, his height emphasised by the two inch heels on his knee high leather boots.

“I have every faith that my reporters—”

“Wouldn’t know the truth if it bit them on the arse,” Harry supplied. “Draco Malfoy is not now nor has he ever been a Death Eater. He bears no Mark, he wore no mask and he’s doing his best to get past his father’s behaviour.” A rude snicker died after a heated glance from Harry before he rounded back on the editor. “Let me be clear about this: You _will_ ensure that tomorrow’s edition carries a full retraction, apologising to Mr Malfoy for every derogatory slant against his name, in detail, incident by incident. You _will_ do it on the front page in the exact spot you chose to slander him today and you _will_ deliver the first copy of the paper to Mr Malfoy in person with your personal assurance that this will not happen again.”

“Now, see here Mr Potter, the press—”

“The press does not get the freedom to destroy a man who doesn’t deserve it." Harry’s jaw was tight and his teeth clenched, "Fix this, tomorrow and make sure it does not happen again or I will.”

“And how will you do that Harry? You have no power here.” Rita’s voice apparently grated his last nerve. He rounded on her.

“You, you villainous little bug, have made me miserable for years. I’ve had it with you. You might be surprised what kind of influence I have.” He turned back to the editor. “I mean it. First copy in person to Mr Malfoy with apologies and assurances; the second to me. If I don’t see you by 10am, you’ll find out just how wrong you were to not take me seriously.”

With that Harry turned and strode out, shoving the swinging glass door so hard it shattered.

oOo

Leaving the _Prophet_ offices, Harry stopped briefly at his Solicitor’s office before making his way to Malfoy Manor. He had been expecting sounds of anger but when Narcissa answered the door, she just looked sad. He lay his hand on her arm and squeezed. “I’m taking care of it.”

“He’s in his study.”

Without any further discussion, Harry moved through the halls until he paused outside the partially open door. Peeking inside, Harry felt his heart shatter at the look on Draco’s face as he slumped in the luxurious chair behind his desk, the paper open on top of the piles of parchments. The study was a mess, broken lamps and books tossed onto the floor. He was pretty sure that was broken glass over by the fireplace. Finally, his gaze returned to Draco.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed inside. “Draco,” he said quietly as he entered, “It’s me.”

Harry heard a sigh before sad eyes lifted to look at him. “Hey, come sit with me,” he said quietly, holding out his hand. Draco took it without speaking and together they made their way across the wrecked study, Harry clearing things as they went. Draco plopped down on the sofa, his head falling back against the cushions. Removing his robes and tossing them aside, Harry sat sideways facing Draco.

“You okay?”

For a long moment, Draco didn’t respond. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft and sad. “It’s what I expected, even after everything I’ve tried to do. I made mistakes, big ones. I just get so damned angry that they won’t let me move on.”

“You are more than a list of mistakes and if anyone tells you otherwise, let it be the last _mistake_ they make.” Harry sighed. “I’m guessing by the state of this room, you were as pissed off as I was,” he said quietly.

“For all the good it did me.”

“Well, that’s okay because I did enough for both of us.”

Draco looked up, his eyebrows rising under his messy fringe. “What did you do, Potter?”

With a wicked smirk, Harry told him. By the time his story was done, Draco was chuckling with him. “I wish I could have seen it, especially Rita. That must have been priceless.”

“It was and she deserved every bit of it. I considered waiting until after I’d seen what Mr Martin would do tomorrow to talk to you, but I didn’t like the idea of you being upset and not sleeping. Either way, I’m taking care of it and I wanted you to know.”

“Thanks Potter, erm, Harry.” Draco smiled shyly. “If you are going to be my knight in shining armour, seems the least I can do is call you Harry."

Harry tilted his head slightly in acceptance and Draco bit his bottom lip. “Harry, what happens if they don’t do what you ask?”

“Then, my dear Draco, they learn the consequences of fucking with Harry bloody Potter.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, I will buy the paper and toss out anyone who pisses me off. I went to the solicitor’s on my way here. I meant it when I told them they’d regret fucking with me.”

“Merlin, remind me to never piss you off.” Draco laughed. “If you end up buying the paper, just promise me I can tag along when you go to tell them. I’d fucking hate to miss that.”

“You got it.” At that moment, Harry’s stomach grumbled and he grinned. “I sort of skipped lunch to terrorise office workers.”

“C’mon, it’s nearly dinner time. Let’s get you something to eat.”

By 10am the next morning, both men had their papers delivered personally with an apology. It would do, for now.

oOo

“I think you’ll like this club mate,” Ron said as they walked toward the door. “They play real songs.”

“Anything would be better than the house-ravey stuff that sounds the same hour after hour.”

Making their way inside, Harry was relieved to hear proper dance music; a song he wasn’t familiar with at least. The club was lighter and cooler than the last few they’d been to and he felt the tension start to loosen. Blaise came up to them as they looked around and directed them to the giant table the group had commandeered.

“Where’s Draco and Pansy?” Blaise pointed and Harry saw the pair dancing dead centre on the dance floor. His mouth went slightly dry as he watched Draco dance, leather clad hips swinging to the beat and his long hair shiny and swinging freely down his back. He was really into the song and Harry found himself bobbing his head to the infectious groove. The lyrics caught his attention and his breath hitched.

 _Honey, you say that I'm cold_  
_And sometimes I'm out of control_  
_Baby, you know how I am_  
_At the end you are always mine, mine_

Harry’s mind whirled as he listened, then the song shifted, repeating At the end, At the end, At the end of what Harry wasn’t sure but he liked the sound.

As the song bridged, Draco’s eyes snapped open and locked with Harry’s. A slow, delicious grin curved on those pink lips and Harry felt himself smiling back. Draco lifted his left hand and crooked his finger at Harry, motioning him to the dance floor. After a moment’s hesitation, he felt a soft push in his lower back and without looking back to see who it was, he decided, fuck it, and walked out to Draco. They fell into the beat together and neither noticed when Pansy left them to it.

Without a word, Harry followed Draco’s lead. He knew he wasn’t an amazing dancer like Draco, but he let himself feel the beat and matched the sways. Looking up slightly, his eyes drank in the silky hair, wispy tendrils sticking to the dampness on his forehead, the flashing grey eyes and those slightly parted pink lips and Harry found himself questioning everything he thought he knew about himself. The song shifted and he found himself pulled closer, his eyes level with Draco’s chin and his arms slid of their own accord around Draco’s neck.

 _I don't mean to when I hurt you_  
_But I need you, I assure you_  
_Just let me be when I'm crazy_  
_At the end you're still my only_

They moved together and Harry realised the level of his own arousal and Draco’s at the same moment and he froze.

“I’m sorry,” he said, barely above the music, “I need to go. I’ll, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” With that, Harry pulled himself free from Draco’s embrace and all but ran from the club.

oOo

The week before Christmas found Harry walking through the crowds in Diagon Alley doing his shopping. He’d procrastinated and was now nearly out of time. He shifted the shopping bag to his other hand and wracked his brain over his final gift: for Draco. What the hell do you buy a man who can and does indulge himself and can well afford to do it? What says ' _I’m sorry I got all turned on and then shit scared and ran away_ ', especially when the fear is still there? Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and down his neck and was, of course, not paying attention to where he was going. He felt the collision and heard the soft ' _ooph_ ' at the same time and immediately reached out his free hand to steady the person he’d run into.

“Harry?” “Draco?” they said within a breath of each other. They both froze and looked at each other but Harry wasn’t foolish enough to let this moment pass.

“I’m sorry, Draco,” he said with a pained look on his face, speaking quickly before he lost his nerve. “I’m sorry I ran and didn’t get in touch after and I’ve missed you and can we be friends again, please?”

“Breathe, Potter,” Draco said, a look of concern furrowing his brow.

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, managing a small smile in the process.

“We’re still friends, Potter...Harry. I’d like to understand what happened though. Are you up for talking about it?” Draco waited, not pushing for an answer.

Harry bit his bottom lip, alternating between glancing at the ground and Draco’s face. Finally he nodded.

“Have you had lunch?” When Harry shook his head, Draco nodded. “We can find somewhere out here to eat or we can get takeaway and go somewhere private to talk. Which do you prefer?”

“Private,” he said quietly. “We can go back to mine.”

An hour later, they were at Harry’s flat with takeaway. At Draco’s suggestion, he’d changed into his favorite joggers and an oversized jumper and sat sideways on the sofa looking at his hands.  
Draco handed him food and joined him on the sofa. “What’s going on, Harry?”

Harry was quiet for a long moment before answering. “If I’m honest, I’m not completely sure yet. I...I guess I’m discovering some things about myself that are surprising and confusing,” he shrugged. “I guess.”

They ate in silence for a moment before Draco responded. “I’m guessing then that what happened the other night is about your sexuality?”

Nodding, Harry put his food on the sofa table and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I, I’ve always known that I wasn’t normal. That was pretty evident from the guys around me. I’ve never really had much interest in sex and I’m pants with girls. My first kiss,” he paused, chuckling, “was wet and not especially pleasant. My second, if I’m honest, disappointing. I expected, I dunno, more. Then the war happened and it was just really hard to reconnect.” He grew quiet, picking at the ends of his fingers barely visible beneath the overlong sleeves of his jumper.

“So far, Harry, there’s no evidence that you aren’t normal.” Draco spoke quietly, carefully as though he was conversing with a skittish animal.

Harry snorted. “Both during school and now, our friends fuck on a regular basis, as though it’s nothing. They pull in clubs, they date each other.” Harry’s eyes rose to meet Draco’s. “I...don’t. Never have.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose beneath his fringe but he spoke carefully. “It doesn’t make you abnormal, Harry, because you don’t fuck your way through your life. And, you are quite capable of having a sexual reaction, as evidenced the other night, so it seems that what is really happening isn’t that you’re broken, just that you are starting to figure out what you want and need and that’s perfectly okay. We’ve all gone through some degree of that. I certainly have.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I figured out about third year that girls did nothing for me. I think I always knew, to be honest, but to admit it even to myself was challenging. I had expectations drilled into me for as long as I can remember about marrying properly and providing heirs. The fact that I was interested in men was not on my father’s agenda. These days, I think for myself but that journey was neither quick nor easy.”

The pride in that statement was easy for Harry to see and he envied it a bit.

“Perhaps, Harry, this is the start of you really focusing on who you are and what you want instead of what everyone expects of you.” Draco paused a moment, thinking. “It seems to me that you’ve been controlled and manipulated your whole life, by the Muggles who raised you, by the lunatic, by Dumbledore, in part by your friends however well-meaning. It’s not hard to see why you’d be confused when your own thoughts and preferences start emerging but really, it’s a good thing.”

Something in Harry’s chest loosened a tick and he took in a deep, cleansing breath. “You really think that’s all this is?”

“I do. Just to be clear, Harry, you never have to be like our friends. You are you and you’re unique. Embrace that, whatever it is, because to live any other way will just make you miserable in the end.” Draco appeared to think for a moment, then continued. “I have something that might help you. I’ll just pop over to the Manor and get it for you.”

Draco Floo’d out to the Manor and back in moments, returning with a book in his hand. “This was a huge help to me when I started my journey. I think it’ll help you. It talks about a lot of things to do with self-realisation and there are several excellent chapters on defining your sexuality. I’m happy to help you, I’m just no expert on these things.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, taking the book and giving Draco a real smile. “I appreciate this and I’m sure I’ll have questions as I go through.” Harry paused, looking down at the book as he brushed his hand over the front cover before looking back up at Draco. “Thank you for talking with me. I, erm, I struggle with talking about personal things, even if I need to.”

“We all struggle with that sometimes,” Draco said quietly. “Everyone needs someone to talk to and I’m glad you chose me. Now,” he said, picking up his food again, “shall we finish our dinner?”

And just that easily, the awkwardness eased and Harry nodded. He hoped his answers were in the pages of that book.

oOo

Saturday morning found Harry munching on toast topped with butter and caramel, sipping tea in his favorite jumper and joggers. It was a cool, rainy day and he snuggled down into the corner of the sofa, Draco’s book propped up on his thighs as he began to read. When he reached the sections about the various types of sexual identification, he was surprised to find so many different ones. He read for a while before he reached the section that sounded achingly familiar.

‘ _Demisexuals are characterised by a lack of sexual attraction toward any person unless they become deeply emotionally or romantically connected with a specific person or persons. The level of connection it takes for sexual desire to form is dependent on how close the relationship is rather than initial attraction._ ’

Harry reread the paragraph several times, relief slowly filling him as he realised that this might be his answer. His answer to why he was different. He could handle _different_ better than _broken_.

Putting the book aside, Harry rose to Floo Draco, to tell him what he’d discovered but then stopped. Draco was at the The Phoenix Foundation today, meeting with his board and settling the concerns raised during his review. Harry knew they were minor but Draco was determined to be diligent in his administration. Sitting back down, he pondered, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

“What if Draco expects more once I’ve figured this out?” he said out loud to the empty room. “I mean,” Harry stood and started to pace, “it’s good to start to understand who I am and what I want but—but how will that affect Draco, or us, whatever us ends up meaning.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he walked. After a few long moments just walking off his tension, Harry returned to the sofa and the book. _Maybe I’ll contact him later_.

oOo

Harry hesitated in the entryway of Draco's flat. At the last gala they'd talked at length trying to decide on a plan for shaking things up at tonight's event. At the time, he'd been all for it, but now that the gala was in about an hour, Harry was having second…and possibly third thoughts against it.

One look at Draco in that suit was all it took for his doubts to vanish. He glanced up when he realised Draco was talking to him.

"You sure you're up for this?" Draco asked, preparing to leave. "You look as if you might sick up any moment."

Harry paused for a moment, his throat dry at the sight of Draco in that suit, if you could call it that. Red, like his of course, but that’s where the similarities ended. Draco’s suit was silky and clingy and his shirt, well, his shirt was _mesh. Red mesh_ , his pale chest fully visible underneath. He stared for several long seconds before he shook himself and responded.

“Of course,” Harry said, much more nonchalantly than he felt.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Draco drawled. “You look good in red and that suit, well, Hugo Boss cuts a nice suit.”

“Thanks,” Harry said pulling at the stark white shirt cuffs and straightening his matching white tie. “And, thanks for helping with the shoes. I hadn’t a clue.”

“Of course,” Draco said as he knelt down and brushed away dust from the top of his shiny black patent leather oxfords. “I think white oxfords with brogues are the perfect touch with that suit.”

“We’re both mental,” Harry said, then laughed. “I wonder how long before Kingsley catches on to what we’re up to?”

Draco smirked. “Not long at all. Our Minister is quite observant.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

“One last thing,” Draco said as he moved them to his bedroom. Harry followed, stopping short when he saw Draco standing beside a dressing table with a pencil in his hand. “Come on then, sit.” He indicated the chair by the table and Harry sat down warily. “Take off your glasses,” Draco prompted, then tilted Harry’s face up and began to apply kohl around his eyes.

His brow furrowed as he concentrated and Harry found it mesmerising to be this close to those steel-grey eyes, lined with the same dark kohl and expertly smudged. His face was still slightly blurry even at this distance and Harry was lost in the view.

“Breathe, Harry.” Draco’s voice brought him back to the present. Draco pulled back and returned his glasses, smiling in satisfaction. “Perfect,” he announced.

Harry looked into the mirror and stared. The dark kohl smudged around his eyes made his eyes seem bigger and more green and he blinked at his reflection.

‘Well?” Draco peered over his shoulder, waiting for a response.

Harry’s mouth opened and closed several times before Draco huffed out a laugh.

“Close your mouth, you look like a gaping fish.”

Harry’s jaw snapped shut and his cheeks pinked.

“Just don’t rub your eyes and smear the kohl. It’s not a good look.”

Harry chuckled and nodded, looking away from the pink lips so close to his face.

The pair’s entry into the gala was marked by shouts from the press to turn this way and that and the occasional snide remark. As they had determined earlier, they preened and posed for the cameras as if this was the sole purpose of their night.

“You have to admit,” Draco said as they took their seats, “this has eased some of the boredom.”

“Fecking vultures, the lot of them,” Harry muttered, then shrugged. “But yeah, not boring, just predictable.”

“Indeed, which guarantees their reactions if they cotton on to what we're doing.”

Harry laughed, glancing at the press corded into the corner. “We'll have to spread this out so that it's subtle.”

“Can you do subtle, Harry?” Draco smirked, his eyebrows lifting.

Harry returned the smirk and eyebrows, his chin lifting. “Anything you can do, Draco, I can do.”

A long look passed between them. Finally a slight nod from Draco made Harry smile and he winked at Draco before the moment was interrupted by the call to order.

The first boring stretch happened less than an hour in. Draco gave in first and touched his pinky to Harry's wrist then left quietly. Three minutes later, Harry slipped from his seat and moved quickly toward the door.

Harry opened the door to their chosen _changing room_ carefully and slid inside. Draco stood waiting, his red jacket in his hand. Harry tried not to stare at the now unencumbered view of Draco’s chest through the red mesh shirt. Draco, clearing his throat, pulled Harry from his stupor and he looked up into the smirking face of his companion. Feeling the blush crawling up his neck, he tore his eyes away and fumbled with the buttons on his jacket, trading for the silky one Draco was holding.

“Next trade is shirts,” Draco said lightly as he slipped on Harry’s jacket and left the room.

Swallowing hard, Harry followed moments later. So far, no one appeared to notice the switch. This first one was subtle but the next one would not be. _That shirt_. ‘Merlin,’ Harry thought, ‘that shirt might be the death of me.’ Draco caught his eye and smiled, clearly enjoying this, and Harry took a deep breath, shrugged in response and winked. After all, if you’re going to do something like this, might as well enjoy it.

Draco’s eyebrows rose for a moment, then he leaned over and whispered in Harry’s ear, his breath warm as it ghosted over it. “Well met, Harry. Trust me, this will be fun.”

It was Harry who initiated the next switch, despite his nerves about the shirt. “I was literally falling asleep during that speech,” he admitted to Draco when they were in the room again. Harry had removed his jacket and white tie and started on his shirt.

“As bad as Binns, that one was,” Draco agreed as he removed his jacket and shirt. Turning to hand it to Harry, he paused before speaking. “Well, _fuck_ , Potter,” he said finally. “How the hell have you kept this a secret?”

Harry’s brow furrowed and he looked down at his hairy chest, then back up at Draco. “What?” He ran his hand over his abdomen, half hiding it behind his hand.

“Merlin, no, don’t hide. A body like that should not be hidden.” Draco looked at him with a lustful smile.

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the obvious appreciation in Draco’s eyes and decided perhaps that his time spent at the Ministry’s gym was worth continuing after all. He smiled, still feeling shy but liking the attention at the same time. All the hard work was worth it if it made Draco look at him like that.

He sighed softly, brushing his fingers against the black hairs that covered his chest and tapered down, disappearing into his trousers. He slipped on the red mesh shirt and stood in front of the mirror, his hands brushing down over his hairy chest. “Oh for fuck’s sake. This shirt worked for you. With all this hair, I look ridiculous.”

“Harry, you look like many things but ridiculous is not even on the list. Trust me, you are going to get reactions in that shirt. _Decadently_ good reactions.”

Harry shook his head as he put Draco’s red jacket back on and made his way to the door. “Don’t wait long. I don’t want to face this alone.”

Before Harry managed to make his way back to his seat, Draco joined him. They sat together and Draco positively preened at Harry's side. The red jacket contrasted against the paleness of Draco's white shirt and his own white blond hair. Two more speeches and thankfully a break was called.

As Draco had predicted, the reactions to Harry in the mesh shirt had been loud and frequent. The press had yelled questions about his shirt, his sexuality and had even asked if they were dating as they passed by where the reporters were corralled in the foyer.

“Rude,” Draco responded to a comment from a reporter as he led Harry away by the elbow toward the bar. “We need alcohol to make this more fun.” The fact that neither of them drank much anymore was immaterial at the moment.

Several shots in, the two men strolled through the crowd and chatted with fellow attendees. Harry had relaxed into the game with languid ease and they laughed at nearly everything like it was a private joke. Soon the break was over and they were seated for more boring speeches. Almost as if on cue, they reached for each other's wrists and with a smirk, rose and left together.

“I don't think that was subtle,” Harry said as they slipped into the room.

“I find I don't give an actual fuck.”

“Me either, happily.” Harry paused a moment. “Trousers or shoes?”

“Trousers,” Draco responded, “I don't think changing shoes is a good idea. I’m pretty sure my foot is more narrow than yours. Best hurry, your speech is soon.” With that, Draco slipped out of the coat and his fingers worked the top button of his trousers.

Harry removed his jacket as well, tossing it over the back of a nearby chair before starting on his own trousers. He glanced over at Draco occasionally, not wanting to stare but unable to keep his eyes completely to himself. He held his trousers in front of his body, feeling strange even after the years spent at Hogwarts sharing close quarters. This was different somehow. Despite his best efforts, he stood and stared when Draco’s trousers dropped and his pants had literally no backside. The whispered “fuck” left his dry mouth of its own volition as he drank in the sight before him. He wanted to... well he just wanted. He had thought watching that arse on the dance floor was tempting but it was nothing compared to this reality.

“Like what you see Harry?” Draco teased. He slid the trousers on quickly, turning his back to offer another peek.

Without responding, Harry slipped into Draco's trousers and shook his head as if trying to clear it. He purposefully ignored the slight tremble in his hand as he buttoned up and moved to grab his jacket.

The flashes started as soon as the pair entered the ballroom, capturing for posterity the view of Harry’s ripped, hairy chest in the red mesh shirt. “Bloody hell,” he muttered to Draco under his breath, “this is mad.”

“This is news, Harry,” Draco said triumphantly as he stuck close to Harry and smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “Front page, most likely.”

oOo

Harry was in his office working on his stack of waiting correspondence when a soft knock pulled his attention. He looked up and smiled.

“Hey Draco,” he said with a grin. “Come in, have a seat. I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“I thought I’d drop over and take you to lunch,” Draco said, holding up the paper in his hand, “and we could gloat over our splashy headline.”

“Did we make the front page?”

“Of course, above the fold, _two_ photos! And, _no_ nasty comments.”

Harry laughed and stood. “Wicked! Let’s go.”

With sandwiches and tea at Harry’s favourite little spot, Draco opened the paper between them for Harry to see. There were two full colour photos of the two of them, before and after their changing game. The headline read “ _What Are Two of the Wizarding World’s Most Eligible Bachelors Up To With Their Antics_?”

Harry groaned as he looked at the two photos, his eyes lingering on the mesh shirt. He felt his cheeks blush but chuckled in spite of himself. “I do look ridiculous.”

“You look sexy as fuck,” Draco said with a grin. “Trust me on that. Who knew you were so ripped under all those loose clothes you wear.”

“Stop,” Harry said with a chuckle, “that shirt looked amazing on you, me, not so much.”

“Read the article,” Draco suggested, “not a Death Eater comment anywhere, thank fuck, and quite the commentary on you in that shirt.”

“I’m glad they took me seriously about the way they treat you,” Harry stated as he started to read, pausing several times to chuckle and a few times to just reread.

When he finished reading the story and was satisfied he didn’t need to visit _The Prophet_ offices today, he was about to close the paper when an full page ad caught his attention.

 _Coming Soon!_  
_Redemption_  
_A multi-level experience for witches and wizards everywhere!_

 _Come see our new event spaces_  
_Fine dining in our enchanting glass rooftop restaurant with breathtaking views of the city_  
_Intimate live music in our stylish pub_  
_Dance the night away with our in-house DJ in our multi-level bespoke dance club_

_Your one stop for the perfect night out!_

Harry pointed at the ad. “This yours?” he asked taking a sip of his tea. “The one you mentioned the other night that you’re opening with Blaise and Pansy?”

“That’s the one. I totally missed the advert,” he mused, “I was so focussed on our fabulousness.” Draco laughed and Harry joined in.

“Sounds like an awesome place.” Harry mused as he folded the paper and returned to his lunch.

“It will be,” Draco agreed. “I’ll show you around when it’s closer to done.”

“I’d like that.”

oOo

Harry’s Owl arrived a week before the next gala. Draco opened the parchment, his brows lifting as he read Harry's challenge. _This is going to be fun_ , he thought with a smile. With any luck they'd be on page one of _The Prophet_ again, above the fold, thank you very much. No matter what, they'd have fun, and it looked like Draco would be getting a new suit out of the deal.

When Draco arrived home from having his measurements updated with his tailor, he found a small device waiting for him with instructions from Harry on how to make it play. On it, he found a Muggle song that had a driving beat and lyrics that he found infectious. If he spent some time dancing and strutting about as he listened, well, no one needed to know that, did they?

The delivery from the tailors arrived as scheduled and Draco opened the first box to find a pair of shiny black Italian leather dress shoes. He did love shiny Italian leather. Setting them aside, he opened the second box, a gasp escaping his lips when he saw the contents. Graceful fingers moved back the paper to reveal ornate accessories all decorated with dragons and emeralds: gold watch, diamond and emerald ring, cuff links, belt and tie pin. A sleek black silk tie rounded out the collection, its only relief: a line of silver embroidery down the center.

As he was about to turn to the suit, a flash of black in the corner of the box caught his eye. He pulled out a pair of black silk pants and his smile grew. Oh, what a delicious surprise. Draco’s head swirled as he looked over the collection. It cost a fortune and was truly decadent, which was one of Draco's favorite states of being.

Turning, he unzipped the suit bag and whistled low as he took the suit out. It was simply stunning. A three piece bespoke Italian grey suit, in silk shantung fabric no less, with black satin fashion pointed lapels. A hand-stitched grey vine and leaf design adorned the front of the waistcoat, jacket lapels and pocket tops. The matching black shirt had silver embroidery on the cuff and collars and the trousers had a knife sharp crease and a thin line of the grey embroidery down the side of each leg. Draco immediately recognised the suit as the work of Ottavio Nuccio. Leave it to Harry to manage to have the wizard designer of the year create this masterpiece. He nearly cried when he caressed the fabric.

“Well chosen, Harry,” Draco muttered as he looked over everything again. With great care, Draco disrobed and slipped into the silk pants. The soft material slid over his skin and Draco found himself thinking of a shy, lopsided grin and emerald eyes. Shaking his head, Draco finished dressing and added the accessories before stepping in front of the full-length mirror. For all of his years wearing expensive designer clothing, Draco had never worn such a complete experience in clothing. He drank in his appearance, considered the upcoming plan and allowed the wicked grin to emerge.

oOo

This gala was the largest one so far this year and Draco knew they had to be over the top to make it count. He arrived at the Ministry with two minutes to spare. He checked his overcoat and paused at the mirror to check that his hair was still neatly pulled back into its top braid and the half hanging down his back was sleek and shiny. He hadn’t missed Harry’s fascination with the elf Legolas when they had watched _Lord of the Rings_ together and he hoped that copying his hairstyle would add an unexpected element to this interaction. Satisfied, he made his way to the double doors of the ballroom, pausing to glance inside.

The ballroom was enormous, decorated in shades of red and gold which made Draco wince a little but nothing to be done for it. There was a colourful DJ booth in one corner and a large dance floor right in the centre with tables scattered around the perimeter. Excellent, he thought. This would be perfect for what they had planned. He glanced around and saw the Minister and a number of dignitaries and wondered how they would react to what was about to happen.

His hope of seeing Harry before he entered the room was rewarded when he found him standing on the opposite end of the room by the DJ, partially hidden from the crowd by a large banner. A frown furrowed his brow as he realised that Harry was wearing a floor-length, black leather trench coat, which meant he couldn’t see the suit. He was somewhat disappointed, until he caught Harry’s eye and got the wicked lopsided grin he had been unconsciously looking forward to all day. A moment later, Harry had tossed his coat aside and Draco got a look at Harry in his finery. He saw Harry start to turn away but their eyes locked and time stopped for a long moment. Harry’s gaze on him was so intense that Draco felt it almost like exploring fingers. Harry looked him up and down, licking his full lips several times in the process. The motion went straight to Draco’s cock and he was grateful that his long jacket hid his arousal.

Tearing his eyes from Harry’s, Draco took in Harry’s outfit and his mouth went dry. _Plum_. The man was wearing plum and not just any plum but a full baroque suit in Jacquard plum. It was exquisite, tailored within an inch of its life to fit Harry like a glove. Speaking of gloves, Harry’s hands were clad in white gloves holding a top hat and cane in classic black. Draco’s eyes dropped to the floor, noting the classic black italian leathers with a twist—they were inlaid with matching Jacquard and they led up to slender trousers that left little to Draco’s already overloaded imagination.

Draco swallowed hard as he forced his eyes up to admire the waistcoat and jacket in that bold patterned plum with delicate silver embroidery trimming the jacket and waistcoat. The shirt cuffs were full and topped with black and silver cufflinks. As his gaze moved up Harry’s chest, he noted every detail, including the collar pin at his throat and forced down a groan as his mind undressed and nuzzled the Adam’s apple just behind. Finally, his eyes rose to Harry’s face and he drank in the strong square jaw and light beard, hair purposefully tousled. Draco was certain that a more handsome man had never existed.

Taking a deep breath, he schooled his features and tilted his head just so, a signal to Harry that he was ready. Another grin curved Harry’s lips as he turned and signaled the DJ, then slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and placed the top hat jauntily on his head.

One minute the ballroom was relatively quiet, small groups of people gathered around the empty dance floor looking pretentious and bored; suddenly there was a driving beat and the wail of an electric guitar. Harry smirked and Draco returned it and all conversation ceased. In time with the beat of the music, Draco moved to the centre of the room.

He turned and bowed to Harry and then began to strut and pose to the beat of the music.

 _Silk suit, black tie,_  
_I don't need a reason why._

Draco’s hands followed the words, elegant fingers caressing the suit lapels and sleek black tie.

Harry grinned in a manner most suggestive when Draco strolled up to the Minister and struck a pose just as the music took a moment’s pause. There was a deep moment of satisfaction when he realised that Kingsley was struggling not to laugh. This just made Draco work the room that much harder.

 _Gold watch, diamond ring,_  
_I ain't missin' not a single thing._

Back in the center of the dance floor, Draco moved like a runway model, primping as he adjusted his collar, his shirt sleeves and his jacket. He made eye contact with men and women alike.

 _Cufflinks, stick pin,_  
_When I step out I'm gonna do you in._

At this point, he walked close to Harry and at a main beat in the song spun around in front of him, sending his long hair flying around him like a veil, then with his back to Harry, shook his hips several times before he returned to working the room.

A moment later, Harry pushed off of the wall where he’d been lounging and made his way out onto the floor, swishing his cane like a wand in a duel. He and Draco walked the floor point and counterpoint, occasionally stopping to spin or wiggle their hips suggestively. Occasionally they would cross the floor and meet in the middle, counterposing with each other.

When the music changed, Draco moved to lean against the wall Harry had vacated, arms crossed casually as he watched Harry work the room. He strutted and smiled and caressed arms as he walked past, stopping occasionally to pose for the crowd.

_Top coat, top hat,_

Harry removed his top hat and tossed it to Draco as he passed, rolling his hips as he moved away.

_Black shades, white gloves,_

Harry moved more loosely than Draco did, hips swaying and torso bending side to side as he made his way around the room.

_'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

In time with the music, Harry paused in front of Draco, his hips bouncing, and offered his hand. With a grin, Draco grasped Harry's hand and joined him on the dance floor. They made one circuit around the room hand in hand, stopping to twirl each other on occasion. Finally, they returned to the centre of the dance floor as the song reached its conclusion, striking a final pose.

As the music faded, Harry and Draco started towards the doors, intent on escaping the silence. Their planned getaway, however, was thwarted when Kingsley blocked their exit. Much to their surprise, the Minister was laughing and began to applaud, the rest of the guests soon following suit. Kingsley slapped them both on the back.

"You two," he said in his booming voice. "Well, this was just the best damn thing I've seen in a very long time. Congratulations on making this the best event in months."

It took quite a while before Harry and Draco were able to leave the ballroom. It seemed everyone wanted to tell them how much fun they had been to watch.

oOo

Harry raced from the Apparition point, muttering under his breath about that idiot Perkins who just would not shut up. _Now I’m late and Blaise will skin me alive if I walk in just as Draco arrives and spoil the surprise_. He rushed into _Redemption_ just as he heard Blaise asking where the fuck he was.

“I’m here, sorry,” Harry said as he entered, clutching Draco’s present in his hand.

“Oh thank fuck you made it. Ok, now that everyone is here, follow me,” Blaise directed. They went up a floor in the luxurious lifts and crossed the mezzanine into the pub. “Hide in here. Draco should arrive any minute and thinks he’s on a pre-opening tour of the finished club. When Pansy and I bring him in, yell _surprise_.”

Blaise left them to find hiding places and Harry wandered over to crouch behind the bar with Ron, Neville and Luna.

“This place is pretty impressive,” Harry whispered, “I’m excited about it opening.”

“It’ll be good, having a place to go that is owned by our friends,” Luna said airily. “I’m glad everyone came for Draco’s birthday. He’s twenty-three. It’s a special one.”

“What’s so special about twenty-three?” Harry asked confused.

“It’s when a wizard comes of age, takes their place in the family properly and...” Neville’s voice broke off then he whispered frantically to the room, “they’re coming.” The group fell silent and waited for the door to open.

Pansy came through first, talking to Draco like a tour guide. “This will be your club, darling, your own intimate karaoke or open mic or live music venue—whatever pleases you.” Draco wandered in, his eyes on the room, a smile on his face and Blaise on his heels. Behind Draco’s head, Blaise’s wand waved and on cue, they all jumped up and yelled _Surprise!_ Decorations flew into place and music started playing softly in the background. Draco looked truly stunned as he greeted his friends, thanking them for coming. There was food and cake and dancing and drinking and general merriment in abundance.

As the party was winding down, Harry settled into a comfortable booth nursing his usual soda water with a twist, tired from his busy day. He was enjoying watching his friends when a voice broke through his reverie.

“Can I join you?”

Harry looked up, smiling and motioned to the bench next to him. “Of course. But, isn’t the birthday boy supposed to party the night away?”

Draco snickered as he slid inside the booth to sit beside Harry. “It’s been a busy week. I still like to party and have fun but it’s all a bit much some days, you know?”

Harry nodded. “I do. I love my friends and am grateful for them but they always want to go clubbing and now that we have this amazing place, I expect even more of it. We survived the war and they just wanna live and celebrate that and I’m glad about that." Harry paused, looking out over the jovial crowd. “Most days though, to be honest, I just want to go and sit by a lake with a good book; or lounge on the sofa with the wireless. I’m not really that interesting, despite _The Prophet’s_ continual assertions.”

“Honestly, that sounds lovely, peaceful and relaxing. I also think I’d like to travel a bit,” Draco admitted, “once _New Hope_ is running on its own. Mother is fully capable of taking care of it with a dependable staff.”

“You’re much closer now, aren’t you," Harry asked gently, "with _New Hope Manor_ and the _The Phoenix Foundation_?”

“Yes, they have, thanks to you, been given priority in the Ministry queue. We appreciate that.”

Harry tipped his head and smiled. “Glad to help.”

“The Phoenix is set up and running smoothly. I have a couple more board seats to fill but the committee is already scouting clinic locations and drawing up proposals for buying or leasing properties for them. With luck, they’ll be ready to start accepting patients by the end of the year.”

“That’s good. It’s so desperately needed, even now. I’d hoped we’d be able to move forward faster than we have but even with Ministry backing, change is slow.” Harry sighed, sipping on his drink. “But, it’s your birthday, so onto more pleasant topics. You mentioned travelling. It’s something I’ve never done, really,” Harry mused. “I see amazing-looking places on telly. Really beautiful and interesting places.”

“You know, Harry,” Draco interjected. “There’s a whole world out there, just waiting to be explored. We are two young, unencumbered men of means. We could just go, see the world, for as long as we wanted.”

“What, just feck off and travel around for a couple of years?”

“Why not? You can oversee your projects from anywhere. I mean, hire some staff to help you. And, once Phoenix is in place, I can handle it easily through a few well-placed managers.” He grinned. “That’s what Owls, Floos and Portkeys are for.”

Harry looked at Draco for several long minutes, his brain clicking through all the possibilities and Draco just waited, letting him process that information. Finally, he nodded and smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

The smile Draco gave him warmed his heart and Harry finally found himself looking forward to future possibilities.

“Would you like a tour? See the whole place before it opens tomorrow?” Harry nodded and they slipped out of the booth and made their way towards the doors. Draco stopped at the door, sweeping his hand over the space, small by club standards but spacious. “The three of us are partners and each responsible for a different section of the business. This pub is mine. I wanted something more intimate than the big club downstairs, so we built this. I wanted a place where I and others could come and play music or do Karaoke or whatever.” Draco pushed the door open and led them out into the mezzanine lobby.

“You play music?” Harry asked, finally processing what Draco had said.

“I do, six instruments in all with varying degrees of competency. Guitar and piano are my favourites, but I also play drums, bass, saxophone and violin. Purebloods believe in training.”

“Wow,” Harry said, “I’m impressed. I love music but have no real talent.”

“I suspect you’ve had little chance to find that out for sure, have you? Not to worry, I could teach you, if you like.”

Harry paused a moment, then smiled and nodded. “I think I’d like that, thanks.”

They continued to the lifts and Draco punched the top floor, emerging seconds later to a sweeping view of London. Harry’s eyes widened as he walked through what was obviously a very posh restaurant with all glass walls and roof. A friendly voice interrupted his survey of the place.

“Hey guys,” Blaise said as he approached them with a smile. “Getting the private tour, Harry?”

Harry blushed a little but laughed when Draco bumped shoulders with him. “Ignore him, he’s just being a prick.”

“Wanker,” Blaise popped back and they all laughed.

“It’s a great place,” Harry said, looking around. “The view alone will make this place crazy popular, though I’m sure the food will be outstanding.”

“Yes, I have an amazing chef and staff. However, the view isn’t the only surprise up here.” Blaise waved his wand and the glass ceiling slid back and disappeared and there was a spectacular view of the night sky. “Enhanced by magic, of course, to filter out the light pollution.”

Harry’s grin grew even wider and he shook his head. “I love magic.”

Blaise laughed. “It can be rather spectacular, I admit.” He turned toward a noise and grimaced. “I’d best see to that. The staff are setting up for tomorrow night’s opening. Enjoy the rest of your tour, Harry.” He glanced at Draco. “Later, mate,” and he was gone.

Harry and Draco made their way back to the lifts and to the basement for a tour of the state of the art kitchen and pantry before returning to the ground floor.

“So, the pub is mine and the restaurant is for Blaise but the pièce de résistance is Pansy’s dance club.” Pushing open the heavy double doors, they entered the massive dance club. Draco drew his wand, waving it in a complex pattern. The entire place lit up, music starting to pound and Harry found himself lost in the sensory overload.

After several minutes, Draco stopped everything and for a moment, the silence was deafening. “It is, of course, warded to the teeth and every level has its own silencing charms in place. We get warned if something is happening no matter where we are in the club but the sounds from each area are contained and don’t bleed over. The perfect night-out experience.”

“This will be so incredibly popular,” Harry said, his voice still full of wonder as he took in the entire two-level club with large booths and hidden tables and polished bars and massive DJ booth and lighted dance floor. “You’ll have to turn people away at the door.”

“Welcome to _Club Redemption_. So named because this is part of our attempt to help us move forward from our pasts.”

“I’m really proud of you, Draco,” Harry said as they leaned against the wall by the door, shoulder to shoulder. “You’re working so hard to do what’s right and making really good decisions.”

“Thanks.” Draco paused, looking over at Harry. “How are you doing? Between your job and all the effort involved in my projects, we’ve not had a lot of time to talk since, well, since Christmas.”

Harry’s cheeks pinked but he glanced at Draco and then forward again, smiling slightly. “Don’t have it all figured out yet. But, I understand a lot more than I did before. I pretty sure I’m demi and that means,” he paused, taking in a deep breath, “I’m not broken. It makes dating tougher but understanding that part of myself makes it easier to have patience with things.”

“That’s a big step, figuring that out. It makes sense now given what you told me before.” Draco was thoughtful for a minute. “How do you think you want to move forward from here?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Harry admitted haltingly. “I understand now that casual dating isn’t how I’m wired. I know our friendship is special to me. I... I feel... something, attraction, I guess, though it scares me a bit too.”

“Scared is ok, Harry. So is unsure and taking time to figure it out.” Draco’s voice was soft and kind and it helped Harry feel more at ease.

“What about you? Harry asked, his voice soft. “What are your feelings? What do you want?”

“Besides attraction, deep friendship. I think in time, in the right situation, I could fall in love with you.” Draco kept his eyes straight ahead, their only connection the small part of their shoulders that were beside each other.

“Are you sure I’m worth the wait?” Harry asked, his body tensing as he asked.

“Without a doubt,” was Draco’s firm response.

A second later, Harry reached over and slipped his hand over Draco’s, entwining their pinkies. They stood there for a while, not talking, just being quiet together.

oOo

Blue sky and warm sunshine followed Harry as he made his way to Draco’s door the next day, excited about spending their day off together. “Ready?”

“Yes, though I’m still not sure how to feel about this venture,” Draco responded hesitantly.

“You feel excited. You feel happy,” Harry said encouragingly as they prepared to Apparate. “You’re supposed to enjoy this.”

“I will… try,” Draco conceded.

Harry laughed as he took Draco’s arm and swept them away. They found themselves standing in front of the entrance to Alton Towers. “Come on. The new water park just opened.”

They spent the day laughing and swimming, riding rides and eating ridiculous food. When they had exhausted themselves, they went back to Draco’s flat and stood at the door.

“Happy Birthday,” said Harry, smiling. “Thanks for coming with me today.”

“Thanks Harry,” Draco said with a smile. “I really enjoyed myself.”

“So did I,” Harry admitted. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, yeah?” He turned to leave, then came back and kissed Draco on the cheek and gave him a bright smile before turning and with a wave, he was gone.

oOo

Harry took a deep breath and planted a smile on his face before he climbed the steps to the gala. He didn’t care much for these affairs and they came far too often to suit him but the money they raised—let’s be honest— _he_ raised, was necessary for the children he considered under his care. So, Harry came and chatted, spoke and enticed, danced and flattered and it provided the money needed for the projects closest to his heart. After all, what good is celebrity if it doesn’t do something worthwhile. Lately the tedium had been eased by his antics with Draco, but tonight Harry was alone since Draco was out of town. He had, however, an additional mission in mind; he just needed to locate the two stylish young shop owners who could help him accomplish it.

Harry finished his speech to enthusiastic applause and stepped down from the podium, shaking hands with Kingsley as he moved back toward his seat. He kept walking, however, past his own seat and toward a table halfway back. Harry stepped up between a man with deep purple hair and his ginger companion and leaned down between them with an arm around each one. Harry grinned. “Robert! David! Just the two men I wanted to see. How the hell are you?”

“Hullo Harry,” David said, smiling as he gave Harry a half hug. “We’re marvellous as always, dear. What exactly did you want to see us about?” At that, Harry crouched down between their chairs and they both bent to hear him above the din of the event.

“I need help, very specialised help and I immediately thought of you two.”

“We are here for you Harry,” Robert drawled, his smile widening. “So spill, what are we doing?”

The three drew closer and Harry outlined his plan. Thirty minutes later, Harry, led by David and Robert, left the gala and made their way to Diagon Alley and into the pair’s shop for some heavy collaboration.

oOo

“So, where’s the outfit?” Pansy asked when she swept into Draco’s room with her arms full of cases and a garment bag.

“Over here,” Draco said, turning. “What in Salazar’s name—did you bring your _entire_ wardrobe?”

“Most of this is for me. You didn’t expect me to work my magic in my dress clothes did you?”

“Merlin forbid,” Draco drawled. “OK, here’s the outfit.” Draco opened his wardrobe and there hanging on the door was a silky-looking crop top in baby blue and bespoke studded trousers with matching studded leather jacket.

“Fuck, Draco, what the hell are these and where can I get some?” Pansy’s hands reached out to caress the trousers with an almost orgasmic look on her face.

“Wicked, aren’t they?” Draco joined her, his voice amused. “These are Balmain’s latest jeans. I love the studs, they hug my arse like skin and are comfortable as hell. Two hundred galleons a pair, custom made.” Draco grinned, then snapped his fingers. “Oh and look at these.” With that, Draco pulled out a pair of black Chelsea boots with shiny silver tips and two-inch heels.

“You’re definitely on the prowl tonight. So, are you going to tell me who you are doing all of this for?” She asked as she moved to open one of her cases. “A certain green-eyed handsome man, perhaps?”

“Ah, you know me too well and yes, it is Harry. We’re taking it really slow but I figure it can’t hurt to showcase the merchandise a bit, right?”

“No, indeed not. Very well, why don’t you put that cute top on and tell me what you want and I’ll work my magic.”

Draco sat down and faced the mirror. “Hair first then. I’d like to keep my colour, just curled instead of straight and swept to the side like that Quidditch player from the Tornadoes.”

Pansy’s eyebrows rose. “Hmm, yeah I know the one. The one Potter was remarking over the other night at the pub.”

Draco brows rose and he nodded. “That’s the one.”

“Subtle,” she teased, then turned back to his hair. “Alright then, here goes.” With that, she waved her wand and murmured several spells and Draco’s long, straight blond hair pulled up into long, loose curls, thick and full of bounce. Then with a flick, the curls pulled hard to the right and fell over his right shoulder, held in place with a large curved comb the same colour blue as his shirt.

“Well?”

“Perfect Pans, just perfect.”

“Now makeup,” she said as she rummaged through her open case. What do you want?”

“Simple was my thought, black kohl and painted nails.”

“Mhmm,” she murmured as she hunted and brought out two shades of varnish. Draco chose the softer of the two pinks and Pansy began her final application.

When they were done, Draco took a last look in the mirror, applied his clear lip balm and smiled.

oOo

Blaise led Harry, Robert and David into the small flat located upstairs in the dance club. “This, gentlemen, is the owners’ flat. It lets us rest while we are running the club but tonight, it’s all yours.” He flicked his wand and a curtain pulled back to reveal a wall of glass. “This will let you see out into the club but it’s one way, so no one can see inside and it will help you plan your entrance, Harry.

“I really appreciate this, Blaise. This will make it much easier for me.”

“You just take care of my best friend, there, ok? He’s important to me.”

“He’s important to me too and I will, I promise.”

“Good man.” Blaise paused, his brow furrowed. “It’s your glasses. They’re gone. I was trying to figure out what was different.”

“Yeah, a spell, just for tonight.” Harry shrugged, his grin shy.

“It’s a good look for you, if a little odd to see.” He held out his hand and Harry took it. “Good luck.” With that, he left them to prepare.

“Alright Harry,” Robert said, turning to face him. “Just relax and we’ll handle the rest. It’s going to be fabulous.”

“Now, take off your shirt and shoes, get comfy. This won’t take long. The hard part is done.”

Harry sat in the appointed chair, fighting his nerves but determined to see this through.

“Alright, first the hair.” David pulled his wand and Harry’s hair began to grow.

“That feels strange,” he admitted as he watched in the mirror, his dark hair lengthened past his shoulders and down his back. The sides were pulled back tight and clipped at the back of his head, the top arranged into a low pompadour. Then, the hair down his back was either braided, twisted with black and green ribbons or left to hang free to his waist. When it was styled, David directed his wand to the side of Harry’s head and shaved several lines into the dark hair, sealing the ends. At Harry’s confused look, David laughed. “For drama, darling, _for drama_.”

Harry laughed. “Carry on,” was his only comment.

“Simple makeup, I think,” David mused to himself as he looked at Harry’s face. “The hair and clothes are magnificent and your face is so handsome, we don’t want to take away from that.” Using a charm to shave Harry’s thick black beard as close as possible, David applied black kohl which he promptly smudged and a natural shade of lip balm, mostly for moisture.

“Hair and makeup are complete,” David announced proudly.

Harry looked out the window and saw that people had started to arrive, though the crowd was still small. Across the club, Harry saw Pansy and Ron, of all people, with their heads together over a clipboard. He was scanning the crowd for the shock of blond hair that he wanted to see when Robert called him over.

“Did you practice walking?” Robert asked him as he picked up the trousers and motioned for Harry to take his off.

“I did. I can now walk across the floor without breaking anything,” Harry said seriously, then broke down into laughter. “I felt tall and strong in those boots; it was amazing.”

A few minutes later, Harry stood before the full length mirror taking in his new look.

“I love it,” he said with a big smile.

“How do you feel?” David asked, standing to his left.

“Like I can conquer the world,” Harry said slightly breathless. “Like I can finally live.”

oOo

Draco slipped into the club through the kitchen and took the private lift up to his pub to wait until the right moment to make his appearance. He wondered where Harry was, how tonight would go. All he knew for certain was that he was committed to this, to giving Harry whatever time he needed to be his partner. With a last few primps in the mirror, he made his way down to the club for the party.

“Wow, look at you,” Ron came up and offered him a glass of champagne which he promptly knocked back.

“Thanks, on both counts.”

“Mate, if this is for Harry, he’s going to lose his shit,” Ron assured him, grinning.

“It is and I hope you are correct, although preferably not quite so graphically.” Draco grinned before continuing. “I want to keep him interested without pushing him too hard.”

“You’ll manage interested, no doubt.” Ron turned serious and leaned close, his voice low. “Seriously, thanks for caring enough about him to go through all this. He deserves to be happy. You both do.”

Draco smiled at Ron and then Pansy’s voice broke through the crowd.

“Alright, you lot, quiet down,” she said into the mic. “We are all here to celebrate the birthday of the one the public calls The Saviour but we all just know him as Harry. Out there, he’s a public figure but in here, tonight, he’s our friend and we’re celebrating his coming of age. So, Harry chose the music, the food and the drinks and this is his celebration. Have fun and without further delay, I present the birthday boy.”

The lights shifted and a deep red light highlighted a lone figure at the top of the ramp leading from the owners’ flat and Draco understood then why it had been off limits. It took a moment for his brain to process that it actually was Harry standing there. Gone was the slightly awkward, wild-haired bespectacled man he had spent so much time with lately. In his place was a man, tall and confident and dressed head to toe in black, most of it leather and minus his trademark glasses.

Without conscious decision, Draco moved from his spot in the shadows toward the center of the dance floor. As he walked, his eyes took in every inch of Harry's outfit. From Harry's hair styled tall and half-way down his back, to the black sparkly shirt under that delicious studded leather jacket. His mouth nearly fell open as he looked over the loose, black trousers and knee-high leather boots. Finally his eyes scanned back up and locked with Harry's. Draco recognised that lopsided grin and he knew he was a goner.

Without breaking eye contact, Harry waved his hand and a driving beat started and Harry was strutting down the ramp toward Draco, caressing each support post as he passed them with hands in cut-out leather gloves. At the bottom of the ramp, he twisted and slid the last few inches, then danced his way directly to Draco. Without even a breath’s pause, Harry slid his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him close and they began to move together.

Draco stared, entranced as they began to dance, and his arms went around Harry’s neck. Leaning close, Harry’s warm breath brushed his earlobe. “Breathe, Draco, and dance with me.” Bodies pressed together, fingers caressed leather and hair and jawlines. When Harry’s hand slid down to rest on Draco’s arse, he nearly passed out from the shock and joy of the message it gave.

As the song drew to a close, Harry pulled back just far enough for Draco to look into his eyes. Harry gave him an almost shy smile and then kissed him. It was tentative at first, soft and timid but when Draco parted his lips slightly, invitingly, it deepened and fuck, Harry could kiss. Suddenly, this powerful, strong, sexy as fuck man was devouring his mouth like a thirsty wanderer in a desert and so he responded in kind.

They were still kissing when the song switched and neither man cared. At the end, their friends wisely just started dancing around them and left them to it.

 

~Fin~  
(for now)


	2. Moods and Inspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations:
> 
> A chance to share my inspirations for the story. I learned a lot about fashion in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy if you're interested. :-)

The outfits involved in clothes swapping

 

 

 

 

 

Sharp Dressed Man

 

 

Draco's Hair

 

Harry's Birthday

 

Draco's Hair, clothes and shoes

  

 

Harry's outfit, hair and makeup

 

 

Normal hair/makeup for Draco going out 

 

Music:

 

At The End by iiO (Prompt Song)

[ https://youtu.be/9-MgTXY-HCk ](https://youtu.be/9-MgTXY-HCk)

  
  


Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top

[ https://youtu.be/7wRHBLwpASw ](https://youtu.be/7wRHBLwpASw)

  
  


If I Had You by Adam Lambert

[ https://youtu.be/wmXQFwlD7vk ](https://youtu.be/wmXQFwlD7vk)

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
